Razgovor sa korisnikom:Mithrăndir
Hi Mithrăndir -- we are excited to have Wikination as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Silvania? :D I like it. If you need help: you can always ask me. 11:31, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :http://sh.wikination.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Sylvania.png Can I ask how you made this map? 11:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::I actually rotated a map of Scotland. The country is usually and unofficially called Sylvania, which is the name of the main greatest island. However, when the nation as a whole is supposed to be officially termed, the prefix Trans- is used, with Tran(s)sylvania meaning "all across Sylvania". Of course, it is a parody on the name of the Romanian province usually referred to as the homeland of count Dracula. :) --Mithrăndir 19:31, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Haha, Transilvania :D. Ever been there? It's one of the most beautiful regions of Europe, but almost nobody here in the West knows about it :D. Btw, nice done the map! Great idea! 13:33, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Thank you. No, I haven’t been in Transylvania, but I plan to in October for the Halloween. ;) --Mithrăndir 20:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::By the way, the language codes seem not to work. Can you do something about it? :S --Mithrăndir 20:23, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::1) Very funny ;-) 2) You have to ask the wikia administrators to add the sh. interwiki code to the others (nl, en, ro) 19:58, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Aha, good, thank you. --Mithrăndir 20:14, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Embassy Hello, having been appointed Secretary of Foreign Affairs in Lovia, I'dd like to add some information on Početna stranica. Would be able to translate this into English, an add it to Silvanija? --Lars Washington 07:33, mart 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, are you there? --Lars Washington 06:31, jul 29, 2010 (UTC)